mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Blabbit
|release date = 2017-03-31 |release version = 2.0.4 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Water, Gold |beds required = 1 |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Spunge + Scups |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 550 |selling price coin = 220,000 |placement xp = 110,000 |regular version = |epic version = }} Description The Rare Blabbit seems to be more feline with yellow fur, big ears and a long tentacle-like tail. Its eyes differ from those of the regular Blabbit; as it does not have heterochromia and its sclera are a darker shade of yellow. It has "whiskers" above its eyes. The "whiskers" seem to act like eyebrows. It also appears to have no legs. Song Same as regular Blabbit Song. Breeding The breeding combination is the same as the standard Blabbit. It can only be bred or purchased during the available dates which may differ from those of the standard Blabbit. * + Spunge + Scups For 2017: *The first ever breeding event started on March 31, 2017 at 19:00 UTC and ended April 3, 2017 at 19:00 UTC. *The second breeding event started on April 6th at 19:00 UTC and ended April 7th at 19:00 UTC. *The third breeding event started on April 10th at 19:00 UTC and ended April 11th at 19:00 UTC. *The fourth breeding event started on April 14th at 19:00 UTC and will end April 17th at 19:00 UTC. For 2018: *First: 16th 20:00 utc to 19th 20:00 utc *Second: 28th March 2018 20:00 UTC to 1st March 2018 20:00 UtC. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Blabbit|9||Guitree|16||Directions to Nowhere|9||Babayag Tower|15| }} Strategy To see how efficient is at generating resources compared to other monsters check: * Water Island Name Origin See Blabbit. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes Снимок_2017_03_31_18_01_25_457.png|Rare Blabbit Teaser in the loading screen Редкий Пузаяц уже в игре! (Утечка данных!)|Rare Blabbit leaked in the book of monsters Rare Blabbit.png|Rare Blabbit Monster Photo Happy Eggstravaganza(Easter).png|Comparison of Blabbit and Rare Blabbit Rare Blabbit splash screen prom 2017.jpg|Splash screen promo 2017 Appearance-emojis-mavericks-blabbit.png|How the emojis look like in OS X 10.9. Note the similarities with the respective monsters. Rare Blabbit Limited Promotion 2017.png|Rare Blabbit promotion 2017 17862805 1028791627222176 1702817493536440424 n.png|Third Rare Blabbit 2017 release info * This monster is the last rare Seasonal Monster to be released. * The Rare Blabbit is a Star Wars reference, as it looks very similar to Jabba The Hutt, and one of it's default names is Rotta, Jabba's son. * When the Blabbit returned and the Rare Blabbit came out, Blabbit used a bunny emoji (��),while Rare Blabbit used a cat emoji (��), due to its more cat-like appearance. * Oddly, when the Rare Blabbit's singing animation plays, you can see that it does not have any legs at all. * This may be intentional, as the description states that it doesn't leave any footprints, possibly from its lack of feet. Being exclusive to Water Island could be an explanation of this lack, as most water animals don´t have feet. * In a Twitter post, the monster is described as "Dat wascally-". This is a reference to Elmer Fudd and Bugs Bunny. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Seasonal Monsters Category:Water Island Category:Gold Island Category:Egg-Stravaganza Category:Mirror Islands Category:Special Occasions